Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a robot and a method for mounting a balancer to a robot.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-148392 discloses a robot that includes a base and a robot arm. The base is disposed on an installation surface such as a floor surface. The robot arm is turnably and swingably coupled to the base. The robot includes a gravity compensation balancer to reduce load attributed to gravity acting on a motor, a reducer, and other elements that cause the robot arm to swing.
The balancer is a fluid-pressure balancer, which utilizes pressure of a fluid such as gas. Fluid-pressure balancers have come into use considering their contributions to size reductions in comparison with spring balancers, which are more widely known as balancers.